


Dear Connor,

by Polaroid_Memoir



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday, Love, Love Letters, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25915555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polaroid_Memoir/pseuds/Polaroid_Memoir
Summary: A Letter from Hank to Connor on his 1 year activation date.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 7
Kudos: 34





	Dear Connor,

𝐒𝐨, 𝐚𝐜𝐭𝐢𝐯𝐞 𝐟𝐨𝐫 𝐨𝐧𝐞 𝐲𝐞𝐚𝐫 𝐡𝐮𝐡? 𝐈 𝐛𝐞𝐭 𝐢𝐭'𝐬 𝐛𝐞𝐞𝐧 𝐰𝐞𝐢𝐫𝐝.  
  
  
𝐈 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐩𝐥𝐚𝐧𝐧𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐭𝐨 𝐣𝐮𝐬𝐭 𝐭𝐞𝐥𝐥 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐛𝐮𝐭, 𝐈 𝐟𝐢𝐠𝐮𝐫𝐞𝐝 𝐢𝐭 𝐰𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝 𝐦𝐞𝐚𝐧 𝐚 𝐥𝐨𝐭 𝐦𝐨𝐫𝐞 𝐢𝐟 𝐢𝐭 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐰𝐫𝐢𝐭𝐭𝐞𝐧 𝐝𝐨𝐰𝐧. 𝐒𝐨 𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐈 𝐠𝐨-   
  
  
𝐈𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐡𝐨𝐫𝐭 𝐭𝐢𝐦𝐞 𝐰𝐞'𝐯𝐞 𝐬𝐩𝐞𝐧𝐭 𝐭𝐨𝐠𝐞𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫 𝐈'𝐯𝐞 𝐡𝐚𝐝 𝐬𝐨𝐦𝐞 𝐨𝐟 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐛𝐞𝐬𝐭 𝐝𝐚𝐲𝐬 𝐨𝐟 𝐦𝐲 𝐥𝐢𝐟𝐞.   
𝐓𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐬𝐨𝐮𝐧𝐝𝐬 𝐝𝐫𝐚𝐦𝐚𝐭𝐢𝐜, 𝐛𝐮𝐭 𝐣𝐮𝐬𝐭 𝐬𝐭𝐢𝐜𝐤 𝐰𝐢𝐭𝐡 𝐦𝐞.   
  
  
𝐘𝐨𝐮 𝐤𝐧𝐨𝐰 𝐡𝐨𝐰 𝐦𝐲 𝐥𝐢𝐟𝐞 𝐡𝐚𝐝 𝐛𝐞𝐞𝐧 𝐠𝐨𝐢𝐧𝐠. 𝐓𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐡𝐢𝐭 𝐈 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐛𝐮𝐫𝐲𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐦𝐲𝐬𝐞𝐥𝐟 𝐢𝐧.   
𝐘𝐨𝐮 𝐬𝐡𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝 𝐤𝐧𝐨𝐰 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐦𝐲 𝐥𝐢𝐟𝐞 𝐰𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝𝐧'𝐭 𝐛𝐞 𝐚𝐧𝐲𝐰𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐧𝐞𝐚𝐫 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐠𝐨𝐨𝐝 𝐢𝐟 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐡𝐚𝐝𝐧'𝐭 𝐰𝐚𝐥𝐤𝐞𝐝 𝐢𝐧𝐭𝐨 𝐉𝐢𝐦𝐦𝐲'𝐬 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐧𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭.   
  
  
𝐈 𝐭𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐬𝐮𝐫𝐞 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐂𝐨𝐧𝐧𝐨𝐫, 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐦𝐞𝐚𝐧 𝐬𝐨 𝐦𝐮𝐜𝐡 𝐭𝐨 𝐦𝐞 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐈 𝐟𝐞𝐞𝐥 𝐛𝐞𝐲𝐨𝐧𝐝 𝐥𝐮𝐜𝐤𝐲 𝐭𝐨 𝐡𝐚𝐯𝐞 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐢𝐧 𝐦𝐲 𝐥𝐢𝐟𝐞.   
𝐓𝐡𝐚𝐧𝐤 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐟𝐨𝐫 𝐬𝐭𝐢𝐜𝐤𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐢𝐭 𝐨𝐮𝐭 𝐰𝐢𝐭𝐡 𝐦𝐞, 𝐈 𝐤𝐧𝐨𝐰 𝐢𝐭'𝐬 𝐛𝐞𝐞𝐧 𝐢𝐭'𝐬 𝐬𝐡𝐚𝐫𝐞 𝐨𝐟 𝐚𝐰𝐟𝐮𝐥 𝐛𝐮𝐭, 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐠𝐨𝐨𝐝 𝐭𝐢𝐦𝐞𝐬 𝐦𝐚𝐝𝐞 𝐢𝐭 𝐰𝐨𝐫𝐭𝐡 𝐢𝐭 𝐈 𝐡𝐨𝐩𝐞.   
  
  
𝐇𝐚𝐩𝐩𝐲 𝐁𝐢𝐫𝐭𝐡𝐝𝐚𝐲 𝐂𝐨𝐧𝐧𝐨𝐫,   
𝐈 𝐥𝐨𝐯𝐞 𝐲𝐨𝐮,   
𝐇𝐚𝐧𝐤 ♥


End file.
